In Halloween Town
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget and his friends, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Olivia and Mr. Flaversham find themselves in Halloween Town. Based on a dream I had my Junior year.


**I dreamt about this the day after Christmas when my family and I came back from my mother's parent's house and when we watched** _ **The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ **.**

The story started when Fidget and his friends entered an unexpected place–Halloween Town! Here's how: They opened a door in London, which led down to the sewer and it turned out to be a portal, leading them to an unexpected place.

The unexpected place was Halloween Town! All six friends had so many questions they need answers to until they came to a haunted house. Basil rang the doorbell. "Hello, anybody home?" he asked.

"Yes," a male voice replied, "Make yourselves at home." With that, a skeletal figure opened the door for them, ushering them inside. "I am Jack Skellington," he said, "Welcome to my fortress and what are your names?"

"I'm Basil of Baker Street and these are my friends, Dr. David Q Dawson, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham, Fidget, and my loyal dog, Toby," replied Basil.

"Such a pleasure to meet you all."

At random, Zero, Jack Skellington's ghost dog with a bright red nose that constantly glowed like Rudolph's forced Fidget to sweep up the floor in Jack's house after mingling with the Skellington family without being aware. Fidget hadn't done anything wrong nor was he complaining, but was wondering why he had to sweep up the floor.

Eventually, after all the cleaning, Fidget stopped and figured out why he was cleaning up. He was treated like a slave and an intruder. Swiftly, the ghost dog returned. Fidget gasped and glared at the sight of him, fuming, "Well, it was you, you bumpous!" Instantaneously, Fidget plopped down, fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sally Skellington presented themselves in the living room where the bat collapsed. Zero showed Sally and Jack what happened, so he grabbed a broom, sweeping up the floor just to stress a point about the sleeping bat was the one who did it. Jack figured out that Zero made Fidget sweep up the floor. This was all Zero's fault for putting so much work on poor Fidget. This made Jack so angry that he scolded, "Zero! It was YOU who made the poor bat work himself to death. Bad dog! Go outside!"

Sally began to say something, "Jack, you can't just tell Zero to go outside, but I see the point in what you're saying."

The skeleton thought for a moment and said to his ghost dog and caressing him, "Zero, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but don't overwhelm people anymore, alright? After all, we have company."

Zero nodded and sniffed Fidget, but the bat nudged the ghost dog away in his sleep, in case the ghost awakened him. Jack put his head on the bat's back and heard him snoring very quietly in order for Jack to tell that Fidget was asleep and felt his muscles were relaxed and Fidget's body healing in his sleeping process. That was how Jack knew that Fidget was asleep, so he scooped him up and whispered, "Goodnight, sleep tight."

"Sweet dreams," Sally added.

All of a sudden, three little kids Lock (boy in a demon costume), Shock (girl in a witch costume), and Barrel (chubby little boy in a skeleton costume) came to Jack's place since they heard "goodnight, sleep tight" and "sweet dreams", they shouted, "And don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Shhhh!" Jack hissed, putting his index finger to his lips.

"The bat is trying to sleep," seconded Sally, "So, don't wake him up or else he'll get grumpy!" Fortunately, Fidget hadn't awakened because he was difficult to wake up at this point and was sleeping heavily.

Suddenly, Jack, Zero, Sally, Lock, Shock, and Barrel heard a door open. It was Basil who opened it with Dawson, Toby, Hiram, and last but not least, Olivia Flaversham behind him.

"So," Jack Skellington began, "Did you enjoy your room that you'll be sleeping for a few days?"

"Yes, Mr. Skellington," the mice replied.

Toby answered with a bark.

"Good to hear," said a pleased Jack.

"We're happy for you," Sally said, also blessed, "Especially when all of you are safe from Mr. Oogie Boogie."

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Basil asked.

"That dastardly villain who had Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnap Santa Claus," Sally replied, "Jack was part of the scheme, too, but Oogie Boogie's gone now and he can't hurt us, including you."

Jack Skellington handed Fidget back to his friends. "Here's your bat back fellas. He must have had a long day as well as you have. So, nighty night to you all."

That night, everyone had a goodnight's sleep and headed to Halloween Town the next day.

At long last, Fidget, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham seemed to have fun in Halloween Town and thanks to the Skellingtons and their Halloween-ish citizens. On top of that, Fidget and his friends convinced the Halloween-ish inhabitants that they may see them in Halloween Town anytime they want.

The End


End file.
